onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Gomu Gomu no Mi
The Gomu Gomu no Mi, also known as the Gomu Gomu Fruit, is a Paramecia type Devil Fruit that turns the user's body into rubber. "Gomu" means rubber in Japanese. This Devil Fruit is a large violet cherry like shaped fruit with swirls.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol.1 Chapter 1 and Episode 4, The fruit before consumption is seen. In the 4kids dub and Viz manga, it is called the Gum Gum Fruit. It was originally a treasure that Shanks and his crew took from an unspecified enemy but was accidentally eaten by Monkey D. Luffy. In the second version of Romance Dawn, it originally belonged to Luffy's grandpa who took it from an unspecified enemy.Wanted - Romance Dawn, The Devil Fruit differences in the first version of Romance Dawn. Strengths and Weaknesses The fruit's major strength, as demonstrated by Luffy, is that the person can stretch their body like rubber at will, and makes them almost entirely immune to blunt attacks, including bullets or even cannonballs. Owing to Rubber's insulating properties, the user is also immune to electrical attacks. By training his Gomu Gomu abilities, Luffy has found unexpected ways to increase his fighting ability, such as the ability to stretch his blood vessels wider to allow more oxygen and nutrients to get to other parts of the body allowing him to become faster and stronger, at a cost of depleting his body's energy. Luffy can even inflate his bones to increase the mass of his body and power up his attacks. Despite all the advantages Luffy gets by using his fruit, he can however still be hurt by cutting or stabbing attacks, as well as non-physical attacks such as fire or ice. Of course, he also suffers the same weaknesses to water and Seastone as other Devil Fruit users. One risk of Luffy's powers is that he is vulnerable attack in the moments when his limbs are stretched to their limit-- Luffy, however, has adapted his fighting style to minimize this risk.One Piece Manga - Vol.3 Chapter 18, Luffy uses his Scythe technique against Buggy. Usage The powers of the fruit have been used by Luffy in a variety of ways. These range from simply moving from one place to another in rather reckless manner, to attacking an enemy with a barrage of punches. Attacks Luffy notably uses the Gomu Gomu no Mi to attack. His attacks all follow a pattern. They begin with "Gomu Gomu no..." and finish with an attack-specific word. The majority of them are named after guns and various other firearms. This naming pattern originates from the claim that Luffy made to Shanks. He claimed that his fist is as strong as pistol fire.One Piece Manga - Vol.1 Chapter 1, Luffy's explanation of the strength of his punch and his first rubber based attack seen. In the Viz manga, all of Luffy's Devil Fruit based attacks begin with Gum Gum instead of Gomu Gomu. In the 4kids dub, Luffy's attacks also begin with Gum Gum however, the gun references are completely renamed for censorship reasons. The known normal Devil Fruit based attacks so far are as follows: *'Gomu Gomu no Pistol (ゴムゴムの銃(ピストル)):' Luffy's standard straight punch, augmented with stretching. This attack can be used from short to long range. In the Viz manga, it is called Gum Gum Pistol. In the 4kids dub, it is called Gum Gum Blast. It's name comes from Luffy's claim to Shanks that his punching arm is "As powerful as a pistol!" This was first seen being used on the Lord of the Coast after ten years of training. In the second version of Romance Dawn, Luffy used a technique similar in concept to this attack against Spiel. *'Gomu Gomu no Rocket (ゴムゴムのロケット):' Luffy's main method of travelling long distances fast. He stretches out his arms and grabs a handhold, then lets them, projecting himself high into the air, over great distances, or even into an opponent. This technique is often times reckless especially if not done properly as Luffy could accidentally propel himself into a body of water or worse. This was first seen being used to propel Luffy to the top of the Marine Base in Shell Town.One Piece Manga - Vol.1 Chapter 4, Luffy uses his Rocket technique to propel to the top of the Marine Base. This is called Gum-Gum Rocket in the Viz manga and 4kids dub. *'Gomu Gomu no Muchi (ゴムゴムの鞭):' Luffy stretches his leg and kicks in a wide circle, striking multiple foes. This was first seen being used against a group of Marines in Shell Town.One Piece Manga - Vol.1 Chapter 6, Luffy uses his Whip technique to take out several Marines. This is called Gum-Gum Whip in the Viz manga and 4kids dub. *'Gomu Gomu no Tsuchi (ゴムゴムの槌, ''Rubber Rubber Mallet):' Luffy takes hold of his opponent with his hands, then spins, twisting his arms. He then untwists them, rapidly spinning his opponent, while bringing him crashing to the floor. This was first seen being used against Richie after he and Mohji destroyed Shushu's master's store.''One Piece Manga - Vol.2 Chapter 13, Luffy uses Gomu Gomu Mallet against Richie In the Viz manga, this is called Gum-Gum Gavel. In the 4kids dub, this is called Gum-Gum Hammer. *'Gomu Gomu no Fuusen (ゴムゴムの風船):' A technique wherin Luffy inflates himself rapidly through his mouth, further increasing his resistance to blunt attacks. With his inflated body, Luffy is capable of deflecting projectile attacks back to their shooters. This is not necessarily always an attack as Luffy can also use this technique for other purposes aside from deflecting projectiles. This was first seen being used against one of Buggy's cannonballs after Luffy insulted Buggy.One Piece Manga - Vol.2 Chapter 15, Luffy uses his Fuusen technique to deflect one of Buggy's cannonballs. This is called Gum-Gum Balloon in the Viz manga and 4kids dub. *'Gomu Gomu no Kama (ゴムゴムの鎌):' Luffy grabs an object behind his opponent and pulls himself towards them. He then stretches out his other arm and clotheslines his opponent. This was first seen being used against Buggy. In the Viz Manga, this is called Gum-Gum Sickle. In the 4kids dub, this is called Gum-Gum Fist. *'Gomu Gomu no Bazooka (ゴムゴムのバズーカ):' Luffy stretches both his arms far back, and then hurls them forward, striking his opponent with both simultaneously. This is usually used as a finishing move. This was first seen being used to defeat Buggy.One Piece Manga - Vol.3 Chapter 20, Luffy defeats Buggy with Gomu Gomu Bazooka. In the Viz Manga, this is called Gum-Gum Bazooka. In the 4kids dub, this is called Gum-Gum Double Barrel. *'Gomu Gomu no Gattling (ゴムゴムの銃乱打(ガトリング)):' Luffy uses his stretching ability to bring his fists forward repeatedly in a blurry, rapid barrage of weak punches that creates the illusion of him having multiple arms. This was first seen being used against a group of Black Cat Pirates. Usually only used against weaker opponents or when Luffy is becoming frustrated, as it has little effect on stronger enemies. One Piece Manga - Vol.4 Chapter 30, Luffy defeats some Black Cat Pirates with Gomu Gomu Bazooka. In the Viz Manga, this is called Gum-Gum Gattling. In the 4kids dub, this is called Gum-Gum Rapid Fire. *'Gomu Gomu no Yari (ゴムゴムの槍):' Luffy holds his feet together and kicks with both simultaneously. This was first seen being used against Kuro after Luffy dodged his attack.One Piece Manga - Vol.5 Chapter 36, Luffy attacks Kuro with Gomu Gomu no Yari. This is called Gum-Gum Spear in the Viz Manga and 4kids dub. *'Gomu Gomu no Kane (ゴムゴムの鐘):' While grappled onto an enemy, Luffy stretches his neck backwards, then snaps it back for a devastating head butt to the opponent's face. This was first seen being used to defeat Kuro.One Piece Manga - Vol.5 Chapter 39, Luffy defeats Kuro with a rubber based headbutt. This is called Gum-Gum Bell in the Viz Manga and 4kids dub. *'Gomu Gomu no Ōgama (ゴムゴムの大鎌):' Identical to Gomu Gomu no Sickle, but he uses both arms for the rocket and the clotheslining. This was first seen being used on a group of Krieg's pirates that were attacking the Baratie.One Piece Manga - Chapter 53, Luffy uses Gomu Gomu no Ogama on a group of Krieg's pirates. This is called Gum-Gum Giant Scythe in the Viz Manga and 4kids dub. *'Gomu Gomu no Ono (ゴムゴムの斧)' Luffy stretches one leg high into the air, then brings it crashing down on an opponent or structure, for massive damage. This was first seen being used on the front porch of the Baratie.One Piece Manga - Chapter 59, Luffy uses Gomu Gomu no Ono on the front porch of the Baratie. In the Viz Manga, this called Gum-Gum Axe. In the 4kids dub, this is called Gum-Gum Battle Axe. *'Gomu Gomu no Bullet (ゴムゴムの銃弾(ブレット)):' Luffy stretches one arm far behind him, then snaps it back to deliver an short-distance, one-fisted blow to an opponent. This was first seen being used on Don Krieg.One Piece Manga - Chapter 65, Luffy uses Gomu Gomu no Bullet on Krieg. In the Viz Manga, this is called Gum-Gum Bullet, while in the 4kids dub, this is called Gum-Gum Burst. *'Gomu Gomu no Ōzuchi (ゴムゴムの大槌, ''Rubber Rubber Giant Mallet) / Gum-Gum Giant Hammer:' Similar to Gomu Gomu no Gavel, but he performs it using the feet and legs instead of hands and arms. *'Gomu Gomu no Kazaguruma (ゴムゴムの風車) / Gum-Gum Windmill (Gum-Gum Pinwheel):' Used once in the Arlong Arc. Luffy planted his feet into the ground to steady himself, then twisted his body around tightly. He then grabbed hold of Arlong's pet Sea King and unwound, spinning the Sea King around rapidly to crush the entire Fishmna crew. *'Gomu Gomu no Tate (ゴムゴムの盾) / Gum-Gum Shield:' Luffy grabs the fingers of one hand with the other, and stretches them before his face to block blades that pass between the fingers. Used on Arlong. *'Gomu Gomu no Ami (ゴムゴムの網, Rubber Rubber Net) / Gum-Gum Finger Net:' Luffy entwines his fingers making a net like shape and then stretches out his fingers making a larger net in an attempt to trap his opponents. *'Gomu Gomu no Ikebana (ゴムゴムの生け花, Rubber Rubber Flower Arrangement) / Gum-Gum Bouquet:' Luffy grabs hold of the Going Merry's mast and slams it into his opponent. Was used on Laboon first. *'Gomu Gomu no Stamp (ゴムゴムのスタンプ) / (Gum-Gum Stamp):' Luffy stretches his leg out and hits his opponent with the bottom of his foot, leaving an imprint, or "stamp", of his sandal. *'Gomu Gomu no Bow Gun (ゴムゴムのボーガン) / (Gum-Gum Crossbow):' Luffy takes hold of his opponent, then repeatedly twists his torso vertically around his waist. The resulting snapback sends his opponent flying. *'Gomu Gomu no Suishinki (ゴムゴムの推進器, Rubber Rubber Propeller) / (Gum-Gum Twister):' Used against a giant sea bird, Luffy jumps into the air and does a Gomu Gomu no Gavel, spinning the bird around in a cyclone before slamming down onto the Going Merry. *'Gomu Gomu no Dame Da! (ゴムゴムのダメだ) / Gum-Gum No Way!, Gum-Gum Stay Away!:' A joke technique, Luffy stretches his arm to stop Usopp stealing his water. *'Gomu Gomu no Sensuikan (ゴムゴムの潜水艦) / (Gum-Gum Submarine):' Similar to the Pistol, but his fist travels underground to uppercut the target. *'Gomu Gomu no Baku Baku (ゴムゴムのバクバク) / (Gum-Gum Munch-Munch):' Luffy stretches his mouth wide open, and attempts to bite or swallow his opponent. *'Gomu Gomu no Marunokogiri (ゴムゴムの丸鋸) / (Gum-Gum Buzzsaw):' Luffy grabs his opponent with both arms and winds himself up like with Bow gun. He then kicks off from the ground and spins towards his opponent to deliver a powerful head butt. *'Gomu Gomu no Shotgun (ゴムゴムの銃(ピストル)｢散弾(ショット)｣) / (Gum-Gum Quake):' Starts off as an ordinary Pistol attack, after which Luffy "twangs" his stretched arm, causing his fist to connect multiple times. The kanji can be read as "Pistol Shot" but it is pronounced as "Shotgun" in the anime. *'Gomu Gomu no Storm (ゴムゴムの暴風雨(ストーム) / (Gum-Gum Storm):' This is easily Luffy's strongest attack without entering Gears 2 or 3. Luffy begins by launching his opponent into the air. Luffy then uses Gomu Gomu no Balloon and twists his body around tightly, then blows the air towards the ground. This propels Luffy spinning upwards, where he delivers a flurry of punches similar to Gatling, only much more devastating. This attack was powerful enough to beat Crocodile through an extremely thick ceiling of bedrock and cause a huge earthquake in Arabasta. *'Gomu Gomu no Hanabi (ゴムゴムの花火) / (Gum-Gum Fireworks):' Luffy jumps into the air and spins around rapidly. Then he unleashes a flurry of punches and kicks that go in every direction due to the spinning motion. *'Gomu Gomu no Boh... (ゴムゴムのボー, Rubber Rubber Idio...):' Luffy 'switches off' his conscious mind, allowing him to avoid attacks entirely on instinct. This makes him immune to Enel's mind-reading Mantra ability. The disadvantage is thsat he can neither think nor attack in this state. *'Gomu Gomu no Tako (ゴムゴムのたこ, Rubber Rubber Octopus):' All of Luffy's appendages go limp reducing the damage he takes. *'Gomu Gomu no Tako Hanabi (ゴムゴムのたこ花火, Rubber Rubber Octopus Fireworks):' Much like Gomu Gomu no Hanabi except, due to the previous move, his limbs bounce off of walls without losing speed. Because his limbs are limp, Luffy can't predict or control where they will go if they ricochet off of an object. *'Gomu Gomu no Rifle (ゴムゴムの回転弾(ライフル)) / (Gum-Gum Drill):' Similar to Gomu Gomu no Pistol, but Luffy twists his arm around as he stretches it behind him and hits the opponent at close range, putting a spin on them. *'Gomu Gomu no Cannon (ゴムゴムの攻城砲 (キャノン)):' Luffy builds up speed with a long series of quick punches, and finishes with a single double-fisted blow. A powerful technique that can pierce strong armour. *'Gomu Gomu no Mikata Robo (ゴムゴムの味方ロボ, Rubber Rubber Ally Robot):' Luffy wraps his arms around a person's limbs in order to manipulate their movements. **'Mikata Robo Punch (味方ロボパンチ, Ally Robot Punch):' Luffy uses his "Ally Robot" to punch an opponent. **'Mikata Robo Kick (味方ロボキック, Ally Robot Kick):' Luffy uses his "Ally Robot" to kick an opponent. *'Gomu Gomu no Kazan (ゴムゴムの火山 (かざん), Rubber Rubber Volcano):' Similar to Gomu Gomu no Ono, except Luffy's foot is stretched upwards to break through a roof. Anime Uses In the anime, Luffy displays some more unique uses of his rubbery body. The known named regular Devil Fruit techniques that are exclusive to the anime are as follows: *'Gomu Gomu no Neji (ゴムゴムのネジ, Rubber Rubber Screw):' Luffy grabs onto a large, spinning object that is shot at him while holding onto a foothold, twists his arms and legs as if to do a Gomu Gomu no Giant Gavel while the force of the object propels him further to his ablilty's limit, then slams the object into a foe while spinning. *'Gomu Gomu no Amidori (Rubber Rubber Net-Catch):' A technique wherein Luffy stretches his arm out to catch something. This was first seen being used to catch what Luffy assumed to be fish. Instead of catching fish however, Luffy caught an unonscious Apis adrift on her boat. The recoil of this technique is somewhat reckless as Luffy's arm pushed Zoro off the Going Merry as Luffy reeled it back in.''One Piece Anime - Episode 54, Luffy uses Amidori to catch Apis. *'Gomu Gomu no Tsuribashi (''Rubber Rubber Suspension Bridge):' A technique wherein Luffy turns himself into a make-shift bridge by laying his rubber body across a gap. This was first seen being used to help Nami get across a wide gap in Warship Island.''One Piece Anime - Episode 55, Luffy uses his rubber body as bridge for Nami to crossover. *'Gomu Gomu no Nagenawa (''Rubber Rubber Lasso):' A technique wherein Luffy entwines himself around something, and then stretches his arm to grab an object. This was first seen being used when the Going Merry was going through a typhoon to get to the Lost Island. Luffy entwined his body to the ship's mast and stretched out his arm to lasso Ryuji's raft.''One Piece Anime - Episode 57, Luffy lassoes Ryuji's raft to keep it from drifting away. *'Gomu Gomu no Tomozuna (ゴムゴムの艫綱, ''Rubber Rubber Ship to Ship Line):' Luffy stretches both of his arms between the ship he is on and the one he wants to go to. By jumping off the ground, he is able to pull himself and passengers to the ship that he is holding onto. *'Gomu Gomu no Pachinko (ゴムゴムのパチンコ) / (Gum-Gum Slingshot): Luffy grabs hand and foot holds, then intercepts a projectile, stretching back and firing the projectile back at its origin. *'''Gomu Gomu no Bungee: When holding onto a ledge while stretched, Luffy retracts his arm to pull him up while hopping along the wall. *'Gomu Gomu no Sadowari (ゴムゴムの砂土割り (さどわり), ''Rubber Rubber Sand Splitter)' *'Gomu Gomu no Shoot (ゴムゴムのシュート):' Used in Pirate Soccer King featurette. Luffy stretches back leg and kicks. *'Gomu Gomu no Tomotsuna (ゴムゴムの艫綱 (ともつな), Rubber Rubber Stern Rope)' *'Gomu Gomu no Warp (ゴムゴムのワープ)' *'Gomu Gomu no Home Run (ゴムゴムのホームラン):' Used in Pirate Baseball King featurette. Luffy first hits a baseball with his fist. Next, he twists his body around with Gomu Gomu no Pinwheel. Luffy finally unwinds his body making the ball fly out of his fist and making a homerun. *'Gomu Gomu no Yo-Yo (ゴムゴムのヨーヨー):' With a gold ball attached to his arm, Luffy holds onto an object and uses the ball to stretch himself so far that when he snaps back he is sent flying into the sky. A variation of this is used with Gomu Gomu no Fuusen. *'Gomu Gomu no Jutte:' While wielding a jutte, Luffy uses Gomu Gomu no Gattling. Used in the fourth one-hour special. *'Gomu Gomu no Senjukannon:' An alternate version of Gomu Gomu no Gattling with the name being a pun on Gomu Gomu no Cannon. Senjukannon is a thousand-armed goddess of mercy. Used in the fourth one-hour special. *'Gomu Gomu no Gomu Douryoku (Rubber Rubber Rubber Powered):' Luffy twists his arms around each other as if to do Gomu Gomu no Tsuchi, then grabs onto a propeller and spins his arms, increasing the power of the propeller. ---- Forms Throughout the series, Luffy would sometimes change his "form" per say to fight. This is either in order to match up to an opponent he couldn't beat against under normal circumstances, or for the share sake of it. The most revolutionary of these forms so far is his gear forms in which he makes use of his rubbery body to the fullest. These Gear forms closely follows a popularly used manga concept that is popularly recognized as being based on the Super Saiyan forms from Dragon Ball. The named forms that Luffy has so far used are as follows: Mizu Luffy Appears in Manga Chapters 200 to 201, Japanese Anime Episode 122, and English Anime Episode 90. In the fight with Sir Crocodile, the leader of Baroque Works, Luffy used a barrel filled with water, in order to weaken Crocodile and make him vulnerable by disabling to use his sand-morphing ability. Luffy later swallows the entire barrel of water, becoming Mizu Luffy and able to use water-supported attacks: *'Mizu Mizu no Pistol (水水の銃(ピストル), Water Water Pistol):' By drinking a barrel of water and becoming "Water Luffy", Luffy spits spheres of water at his opponent. Afro Luffy During the Davy Back Fight arc, Luffy had to face Foxy the Silver Fox in the final event, Combat. Beforehand, he got to choose what he would wear for the fight. Usopp, who was with him, spotted a big black afro, and had Luffy wear it. Thus, Afro Luffy was born.''One Piece Manga and Anime - Chapters 314 - 318 and Episodes 217 - 219, Luffy as Afro Luffy. Usopp claims that the afro gives Luffy extra power. Indeed, everyone (except for Nami, and possibly Zoro) believed this fact to be true, even Robin (although it is likely that she may have just been playing along). Luffy's appearance also changes, as in the fight, he also wears boxing shorts, boxing gloves, some type of straps on his feet, and has a temporary tattoo of a flaming skull and cross-bones on his chest. Also he also tends to say things such as "Hell yeah!". Although this form only appears once in the original manga, Afro Luffy returns again in a filler episode. When Foxy tries to get his ship and crew back, he is forced to ask for Luffy's help. When doing so, he hands over the afro he had before, and Luffy uses it to fight. The known Devil Fruit attacks that Luffy uses in this form are as follows: *'Gomu Gomu no Hook' (ゴムゴムのフック): Luffy launches an elongated hook, which can hit the enemy’s back due to his stretching ability. *'Gomu Gomu no Flail' (ゴムゴムの連接鎚矛(フレイル)): Luffy swings one arm in a circle at high speed, then drives his fist into his opponent. Gear Second A form that was first seen in Luffy's fight against Blueno.One Piece Manga and Anime - Chapter 387 and Episode 272, First appearance of Luffy in Gear Second. Luffy pumps his blood rapidly with his legs kickstarting the process, increasing his blood flow, thus providing more oxygen and nutrients to various parts of his body which makes him faster and stronger; Lucci compares the process to taking a stimulant. In Luffy's case, all of his organs are rubber, so they can expand and allow the blood to move at the increased speed without stressing any one internal organ and causing it to explode. This mode's enhancements to Luffy's physiology gives him the ability to use a new set of attacks which are generally the same as his old ones but now are so fast that even a skilled assassin would have a hard time actually seeing them. In this form his metabolism rate is so high that his sweat vaporises rapidly giving rise to a steaming appearance, and his skin turns slightly pink from the increased blood flow. Currently Luffy can only use Gear Second for a short period of time, because the accelerated speed at which nutrients are used up depletes his stores rapidly. The mechanics behind this enhancement also mean reduced strength and ability after significant amounts of usage (with nutrient stores running low, having a faster blood flow would be quite pointless since there are no nutrients to deliver), as pointed out by Lucci when Luffy's attacks start losing their speedy edge. After gear second wears off, Luffy can recover quickly through replenishing of his nutrient storage by eating meat. Also, while not considered canon, in the 7th movie of the series which takes place before the Water 7 arc, Luffy briefly and unknowingly activated Gear 2 during his fight against Ratchet, the antagonist of the film, showing this to be the move's origin of sorts. The known named techniques that are used by Luffy so far in this form are as follows: *'Gomu Gomu no Jet Pistol (ゴムゴムの JET銃ピストル):' Luffy delivers a Gomu Gomu no Pistol so fast that the fists' movement is invisible, and it truly seems like he shoots his opponent. The incredible speed both makes the strike more powerful, and harder to dodge. This was first seen being used against Blueno.One Piece Manga - Chapter 388, Luffy uses several Gear Second techniques to defeat Blueno. *'Gomu Gomu no Jet Stamp (ゴムゴムの JETスタンプ):' Luffy delievers a Gomu Gomu no Stamp, with the same effect as the Jet Pistol. This was first seen being used against Blueno. *'Gomu Gomu no Jet Bazooka (ゴムゴムの JETバズーカ):' Luffy charges at his opponent at high speed, and delivers a very fast and very strong Gomu Gomu no Bazooka. This was first seen being used against Blueno. It was apparently powerful enough to break through Blueno's strongest Tekkai technique. *'Gomu Gomu no Jet Whip (ゴムゴムの JET鞭ウィップ):' Luffy delivers a Gomu Gomu no Muchi, so fast, that only the slipstream is visible. This was first seen being used against Rob Lucci in order to protect Franky from him.One Piece Manga - Chapter 418, Luffy uses Jet Whip to protect Franky from Lucci. *'Gomu Gomu no Jet Bullet (ゴムゴムの JET銃弾ブレット):' An extremely fast close range punch. This was first seen being used against Rob Lucci.One Piece Manga and Anime - Chapter 425 and Episode 308, Luffy uses more Gear Second techniques against Rob Lucci. *'Gomu Gomu no Twin Jet Pistol (ゴムゴムの ツインJET銃ピストル):' Luffy punches with both arms simutaneously. Visually, the move only differs from his bazooka in that instead of doing an open palm strike, he has clenched fists which leave two knuckle shaped imprints on his foe. This was first seen being used against Rob Lucci. *'Gomu Gomu no Jet Gattling (ゴムゴムの JET銃乱打(ガトリング):' This move is the strongest that Luffy has used to date, as seen by the effect on its unfortunate target, Rob Lucci. Luffy stands still, and moves his arms so fast that they become invisible, covering the enemy with punches in a mere split second. The hits land so fast that, after a volley, they seemingly connect simultaneously, while a circle of airbursts from the punches surround Luffy. The circle resembles the many barrels of a real gatling gun.One Piece Manga and Anime - Chapter 427 and Episode 309, Luffy defeats Rob Lucci with Jet Gattling. *'Gomu Gomu no Jet Rifle:' A Gear Second technique that first appeared in the anime. Luffy delievers a very fast Gomu Gomu no Rifle. This was first seen in the anime being used against Blueno. *'Gomu Gomu no Jet Yari (''Rubber Rubber Jet Spear):' A Gear Second technique that first appeared in the anime. Luffy delievers a very fast Gomu Gomu no Yari. This was first seen in the anime being used against Blueno. *'Gomu Gomu no Jet Missile:' A Gear Second technique that first appeared in the anime. Luffy stretches and grabs onto an enemy's body. Then, he very quickly retracts, crashing into the foe. This was first seen in the anime being used against Blueno. *'Gomu Gomu no Jet Axe;' A Gear Second technique that first appeared in the anime. Luffy stretches his leg vertically and then crashes it down on his opponent. This was first seen in the anime being used against Lucci.''One Piece Anime - Episode 308, Luffy uses Jet Axe against Lucci. Gear Third A form that is first seen being used by Luffy to knock down a steel door in Enies Lobby.One Piece Manga - Chapter 403, Luffy uses Gear Third against the steel door leading to the undewater tunnel in Enies Lobby. It was first fully seen in Luffy's fight against Lucci,One Piece Manga and Anime - Chapter 421 and Episode 304, Luffy is fully seen in Gear Third. Luffy corks his mouth with his thumb, bites into his thumb joint and blows very hard into it, which inflates his arm. He is then able to transfer the air through his entire body, requiring the torso to act as an interface for his various limbs. Luffy blows so much air into his body that when they're all focused on a single limb, they become the size equivalent to that of a giant's. Used with his already-strong physiology, this apparently gives his arm more mass and a larger area to attack with, but he sacrifices speed for this strength. The bones are the key difference between this form and his old "Gomu Gomu no Fuusen" move, where his balloon form was soft and squishy like a regular balloon, whereas the inflated bones are very hard, similar to an inflated car tire, to the point of withstanding bullets. The bones being much harder also mean a lot of compression of air takes place when using Gear Third, making Gear Third not just a 'for-show' move as Lucci initially thought, but like a giant mace of astounding mass when used in attacks. In between his attacks, Luffy brings the air back to his chest and then shifts it into another body part. To deactivate Gear Third, Luffy leaves the form by exhaling heavily, which can cause him to be propelled backwards. The deactivation of Gear Third brings about shrinking (to chibi size), which is a negative side-effect. The amount of time Luffy spends in his shrunken form is roughly equivalent to the amount of time spent in Gear Third mode. This shrunken form has shown no ability to stretch at all, and it has been shown that Luffy loses strength when he kept hitting Lucci's face to no effect. A currently used strategy would be to run and hide from an opponent for the duration of the shrinkage. The known named techniques that are used by Luffy so far in this form are as follows: *'Hone Fuusen (骨風船, ''Bone Balloon):' Luffy inflates his body by blowing air into his bones. It seems a more effective defense than the regular balloon, since bullets now ricochet instead of bounce off him. This was first fully shown in Luffy's battle against Rob Lucci. *'Gomu Gomu no Gigant Pistol (ゴムゴムの 巨人の銃(ギガント･ピストル)):' Luffy delivers a Gomu Gomu no Pistol with extremely high amounts of power due to the larger size of his fist. This was first fully seen being used against Rob Lucci. It's sheer power was able to fling him from the Bridge of Hestitation on to a Buster Call Battleship. *'Gomu Gomu no Gigant Axe (ゴムゴムの 巨人の斧(ギガント･アックス)):' Gomu Gomu no Ono with more power due to his enlarged foot and leg. This was first seen being used against Rob Lucci. It's sheer power is able to damage and create a hole in the deck of a Buster Call Battleship.''One Piece Manga and Anime - Chapter 422 and Episode 305, Luffy uses some Gear Third techniques against Lucci and damages a Buster Call Battleship in the process. *'Gomu Gomu no Gigant Whip (ゴムゴムの 巨人の鞭ギガント･ウィップ)):' Gomu Gomu no Muchi with more power due to his enlarged foot and leg. This was first seen being used against Rob Lucci. It's sheer power is able to damage the mast of a Buster Call Battleship. ---- Situational Cases During certain situations, Luffy is sometimes forced to adapt in his use of his Devil Fruit powers in order to fight an enemy. This is usually because due to an attack inflicted by an enemy on him that leaves him at a disadvantage. To compensate, Luffy thus adapts to the situation and turns his disablility into an advantange instead. The known techniques that Luffy has had to create under such circumstances and their origin are as follows: *'Gomu Gomu no Tonkachi (ゴムゴムのトンカチ, Rubber Rubber Hammer):' A technique that Luffy had to temporarily come up with while on Little Garden. While the Straw Hat Pirates were on Little Garden, they faced off against four of Baroque Works' Officer Agents; Mr. 5, Miss Valentine, Miss Goldenweek, and Mr. 3. Mr. 3 has the power of the Doru Doru no Mi, which allows him to produce and control a wax-like substance from his body. He used this wax power several times to wrap a large wax cylinder around Luffy's feet and then later arm. Instead of slowing Luffy down, Luffy actually uses the wax clyinder to his advantage. Using it like a hammer, he first destroyed the pole on Mr. 3's wax creation with a cylinder wraped around his feet. Luffy then later broke through Mr. 3's Candle Wall and pounded Mr. 3 himself with a cylinder on his arm. The cylinders that binded Luffy's feet and arm both broke upon impact.One Piece Manga - Chapter 123, Luffy uses the wax cylinders that Mr. 3 binds him with like hammers. Luffy also had a golden ball attached to his arm by Enel. He used it to defeat Enel and it broke in the process. *'Gomu Gomu no Hanabi: Ougon Botan (ゴムゴムの黄金牡丹, ''Rubber Rubber Fireworks: Golden Peony):' The same as Gomu Gomu no Fire Works, but with a Golden Ball attached to his arm. *'Gomu Gomu no Ougon Rifle (ゴムゴムの黄金回転弾, Rubber Rubber Golden Rifle):' The same as Gomu Gomu no Rifle but with a Golden Ball attached to his arm. This move possesses much more speed than a regular Gomu Gomu No Rifle in that it creates a Sonic Boom when used. Used in his fight against Eneru. Team Combinations At certain times, Luffy would use his Devil Fruit powers in team combos with his crew. This is in relation to his bonds of friendship and comradery with the rest of them. The known named techniques that Luffy uses with others are as follows: *'Army De L'air Gomu Shoot (空軍(アルメ・ド・レール)ゴムシュート, Air Force Rubber Shoot) / (Taffy Trouncer):' A combo attack between Luffy and Sanji. Luffy stretches and grabs Sanji's leg, and as Sanji kicks forward, Luffy uses a Gomu Gomu no Rocket, propelling him forward at higher speeds than normal. *'Gomu Gomu no 300 Pound Cannon (ゴムゴムの三百煩悩(ポンド)攻城砲(キャノン), Rubber Rubber 300 Pound Cannon):' A combo attack between Luffy and Zoro. Luffy and Zoro use the Gomu Gomu no Cannon and the 108 Pound Cannon at the same time. This is actually a 216 Pound Cannon, but Luffy decided that name was too long and hard to pronounce. *'600 Million Belly Jackpot:' A combo technique that is done with Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, Robin and Franky against a large group of opponents. The five of them attack in all directions, taking out the entire group. In here, Luffy is seen using one of his trademark punches in conjuction with his crew. This was first seen being used against a group of Zombies.''One Piece Manga - Chapter 448, Luffy and the Straw Hats with him defeat some Zombies with a combo. *'Gomu Gomu no Kaiten Ono (ゴムゴムの回転斧, ''Rubber Rubber Spinning Axe):' Anime only. A combination of moves executed by Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, and Usopp. Luffy executes Gomu Gomu no Fusen (ゴムゴムの風船) as well as twsiting his body, using the stored air to launch himself into the air. Then, Usopp abord the Merry-Go fires a canonball at Sanji, while Luffy shoots both of his arms towards the target. Sanji at this point Armeé de L'air Power Shoots the canonball at Zoro who executes 108 Pound Cannon (百八煩悩鳳) to fire the canonball up into the air and toward Luffy. Luffy catches the ball with his feet, the inertia of the canonball spinning him vertically several times causing his legs to twist with each revolution. After all of the canonball's inertia is gone, Luffy drops it and proceeds to spin forward releasing the full force of the stored energy from the winding, his body falling towards the target during all this. As Luffy approaches the target he stretches his legs out, which, through the speed of his spinning, creates the image of a large rotary blade. This attack impacts with the target, cutting it in half. The force of this seems out of Luffy's control. *'Kame Hame Gomu Gomu no Bazooha:' A combo technique that Luffy used with Goku in the special One Piece and Dragonball crossover comic, Cross Epoch, against Buggy and Emperor Pilaf's Tettiri No.55. In here, Luffy uses a Bazooka technique in conjuction with Goku's Kamehame Wave. The name of this technique is a combination of their attack names.''Cross Epoch - Luffy and Goku use a special combo technique. *'Gomu Gomu No Kame Hame Ha:'A combo technique that Luffy used with Goko in the One Piece/Dragonball Special against Enel. One Piece and Dragonball animation special. In Japan, in the attraction "Going Merry" of Odaiba. References External Links *Rubber - Wikipedia article about rubber *Cherry - Wikipedia article about the actual fruit the Devil Fruit is apparently shaped after *Firearm - Wikipedia article about firearms in general for which a majority of Luffy's Devil Fruit techniques are named after *Super Saiyan - Wikipedia article about the famous form that the concept of Luffy's Gear forms closely ressembles Category:Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia